And shepherds we shall be
by Penelope sweet
Summary: COMPLETE Murphy has some doubts about the brother's new job at first but after rescuing a young lass he starts to see that what they do serves a purpose. Rated M for gratuitous use of the F word
1. For thee my lord for thee

Murphy sat alone at the back of the church. His bloodstained fingers interlaced and placed gently on his lap. He scrubbed them over and over but still the stains refused to be washed away, a reminder of the moment that plagued him even now hours later in the back of the dimly lit church.

_"Destroy all that which is evil, So that which is good may flourish."_

He turned the words over in his head hoping for some semblance of relief from the guilt that pained him. They were not innocent folk; the bible justifies an eye for an eye right? But what about thou shalt not kill was that just to be thrown out the window then? There was no more room for black and white within Murphy MacManus, he was a killer now God had called him to this and all he had left now was hope. Hope that he was being led the right way, hope that he was doing the right thing but most of all hope that his inevitable eventual end would not come quick.

"Fuck." He whispered leaning forward to rest his head in his hands. His mind went blank and his eyes traced the subtle patterns on the floor as he silently prayed to be washed of his memory.

"Ya alright?" He felt his brother's hand press down gently on his shoulder. Murphy shrugged as his brother took a seat in the pew next to him. "If yer having a hard time we..."

"No." Murphy interrupted him. "No its fine, I was just wondering is all." Murphy leaned back and stared up at the ceiling as his brother adjusted turning to face him. "Do ya suppose were doing the right thing?" He asked quietly as he looked into his brother's worried face. Conner thought for a moment, there were many things a man could say but somehow none of them seemed quite right.

"Do ya suppose it's the right thing to just go about yer everyday knowing you could make a difference?"

"No it wouldn't be."

"Right, it wouldn't be." He slapped his brother's leg lightly and stood. "Something tells me this little crisis of faith s'nothing a good pint wouldn't fix, whadd'ya say?" Murphy shook his head.

"Wasn't a question." Conner said grabbing his brother's shirt and lifting him. "Try and cheer up will ya, yer making me feel like right shit." He chuckled as he led his brother out of the church.

The cold Boston air felt good and did a little to brighten Murphy's mood as they made their way to McGinty's. Despite the fact that they could stop at any of the several bars along the way, there was nothing quite like it anywhere else in town.

"So tell me and be honest, do you want to stop doin all this?" Conner asked turning to walk backwards in front of his brother. Murphy smirked as he lit a cigarette and dropped the lighter into his deep coat pocket.

"No, I don't honestly. " He said taking a deep pull off of his smoke. "I was just wondering if it was ours to do is all."

"Well the way I see it, "He started as he turned around to walk the right way. "Someone's gotta do this shit, these sons a bitches need to pay don't you agree?" he said laughing and slapping his brother in the chest playfully.

"Ya I guess you're right." Murphy shook his head and smiled.

"When you goanna get it through that thick head of yours that I'm always right?" Conner laughed slapping him once more in the stomach.

"That's a dirty fucking lie and you know it." Murphy chuckled pushing his brother's hand away.

"Are ya callin me a fucking liar?" Conner barked stopping his stride.

"Ya that's exactly,"

"Hold that thought." Conner placed a hand on Murphy's chest stopping him and pointed off in the distance.

"Hey back the fuck off man, I aint your god damn baby." A tiny girl shouted as a large fat man grabbed her by the arm. She struggled against him but it was no use. He was easily the size of five of her and twice as strong. "Let me go!" She screamed pounding on his arm as he laughed at her efforts.

Conner turned to his brother a sly look on his face as the girl continued to struggle. Murphy nodded tossing his cigarette and walking quickly over to the scene.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She screamed landing a swift hard kick to the balls. Stunned that it didn't faze him she pulled away from him as hard as she could in a last attempt to get free. The man pulled her tight to his chest covering her mouth with his hand.

"That wasn't very nice." He barked as he twisted her arm behind her back. She cried out as the sharp searing pain shot up to her shoulder.

"Hey, man." Murphy shouted as they approached. "What's this now?" He pointed to the girl as the stopped in front of them.

"None of your fucking business." The fat biker barked as the girl whimpered from underneath his grip.

"Is that so?" Conner asked crossing his arms in front of him. "Well then," He turned to his brother. "I suppose we should just be on our way then." He threw his hands in the air and laughed. "After all who are we to question, am I right brother?"

"You are right brother. And even so I find myself confused." Murphy scratched his head as he leaned toward Conner.

"Why is that now?" Conner asked lending Murphy his ear.

"Well you see there's a pretty young lass being held against her will."

"Aye that she is, I suppose that does cause a problem then doesn't it." Conner brought a finger to his lips as he stared at the man thoughtfully

"Aye." Murphy responded, the brothers turning toward the biker who's face more than suggested a level of pissed off that no man should be.

"If you two don't mind." He barked. The brothers listened intently as he tightened his grip on the girls arm. "This here's my girl and you two are pissing me the fuck off so if you don't mind getting the fuck out of here." He stopped there turning to drag the girl into the dark apartment complex behind him.

"Well you see, we actually do mind so if it's all the same I don't think well be going anywhere." Murphy smirked.

"Whatever." The biker barked as he continued his decent up the stairs. Click. The cold metal of the gun pressed against the back of his head. He turned slowly releasing his grip on the girl and glowering at the two men in front of him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Irishman?" he growled as Murphy held the gun steady to his nose. Conner grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her toward him as Murphy continued his stand off.

"Don't worry lass I'll not hurt ya." He whispered as she cowered behind him.

"Whatever the fuck it is you think you're doing," The man moved closer to Murphy. "Just remember, ill wipe the fucking street with ya." He growled just inches from his face.

"You have no fucking idea." Murphy laughed as he drew his arm back and slammed the side of the bikers face with his gun. The man lunged at Murphy tackling him to the ground knocking the gun out of his hand, sending it sliding across the sidewalk leaving him unarmed but not helpless. Murphy shoved the fat fuck off of him and got to his feet as quick as he could giving him a hard fast kick to the stomach. He rolled onto his back gasping for air as Murphy once again kicked him as hard as he could in the side. Murphy grabbed his gun and quickly stood over the son of a bitch pulling back the hammer and glaring as he knelt down to meet his face.

"Don't ya ever let me catch ya layin a fucking finger on a lady again you fucking hear me?" He shouted as he pressed the gun into his temple. He nodded, scared and out of breath before Murphy slammed the gun into his face once again sending him into unconsciousness.

Conner applauded from a few feet away, the girl still hiding behind him. "Impressive brother, very well done. So tell me," He said as he threw an arm around Murphy's shoulder. "you still having doubts then?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck that, "Murphy grinned as he shoved the gun back into his belt. "Feels good to do good." He laughed turning back to the girl who stood with a look of awe on her face.

"That was amazing." She breathed staring down at her unconscious boyfriend. "No one's ever stood up for me you know, that's just…" She laughed as she struggled to find words that could even come close to the appreciation she felt. She looked over to Murphy, a proud look lighting up his face. She walked over to him quickly and without warning took his face in her hands and planted a smiling kiss on his lips.

Conner applauded again as he backed away slowly. "Now that's what this is all about! Money, charity and beautiful ladies." She pulled away from Murphy and giggled as Conner wrapped an arm around the both of them. "What about me lass?" He smirked. "Don't I get a reward?" He asked pointing to his cheek. "Right there, just a little one." She smiled happily planting a kiss on his cheek. Murphy lit a cigarette and grinned as he wrapped his arm around the girls shoulder.

"Now I know its been a rough night for ya girl but I got the perfect remedy for hard nights." He smiled blowing a large cloud of sweet smelling white smoke into the air.

"And what's that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"ya let me by you a drink, it works like a charm I promise." She laughed as they left the broken and bleeding man on the sidewalk and made their way to the friendly pub downtown.


	2. Theres no place like home

Nothing quite feels like home and there isn't a person in the world that will tell you different. For Conner and Murphy home was more than just a place to lay their heads. It was a place filled with good friends, a place where you could go to get a quick pint a place where no matter what you said or what you did there was a feeling of never ending safety and love that filled every corner crack and crevasse. For the brothers McGinty's was home away from home as it were and that feeling was reestablished every time they walked in the doors.

"Hey! My boys, how are ya?" Doc called out from behind the bar with a friendly grin on his face. The crowed of men that sat spread out on the stools erupted in hellos and handshakes as the brothers walked past them happily.

"Don't be nervous lass, make yerself at home." Conner smiled as he offered her an empty seat between them.

"Well hello there sweetheart." Doc smiled as he walked over to the new face. "And what brings ya to my neck of the woods?" he asked as he placed a newly polished mug behind the bar.

"I was drug here against my will." She said with a smile on her face.

"That be the truth then, by who?" She giggled and pointed to the brothers that sat on either side of her. The old man eyed them and grinned. "you boys misbehaving?" he asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Always." Conner smiled lighting himself a cigarette.

"Don't you know us by now?" Murphy smiled throwing an arm around the girl playfully.

"Come on fuck ass where's your head at." A drunk Rocco pushed his way in between Murphy and the new girl. "I'll tell ya sweetheart these two fucks here cause so much shit they make the Russian mob look like a bunch a cock sucking pansy's." He slurred catching himself on the bar as he tripped over the foot of a barstool. "Where the fuck did that come from?" He muttered looking down at the ground.

"Eh Rocco, its called personal space man." Murphy chuckled helping to steady his friend.

"I got ya, I got ya." Rocco nodded as he walked around Murphy and took a seat at the last empty stool.

"So what can I get the lot of ya? Is on the house. After what you boys did I c c c…" Doc stuttered as he tried to show his gratitude. "I C c c… Aww FUCK! ASS!." He screamed causing the girl to jolt back in her seat, the whole bar erupting in laughter. "Aww fuck it, thank ya boys." Conner leaned over to the girl who was still shaking with laughter.

"It's a charming little tick he's got there aint it." She just nodded unable to control her giggles.

"What can I get for ya's?" Doc asked leaning back from the bar.

"Three pints." Murphy smiled turning toward the stranger sitting next to him. "So lass tell me something?" She turned to him and raised an eyebrow waiting for his question. He hadn't gotten a good look at her before but now that he could see her under the light of the bar even a blind man could tell she was striking. She was tiny compared to the brothers and her face held a delicate curve that Murphy hadn't seen on a girl in a while. Her eyes were piercing green under the beautiful tangle of chestnut hair that fell down past her shoulders. Her smile held a youthful innocence and yet somewhere behind it there was a wisdom that came only with years walking the streets of Boston with no one to rely on but yourself. After a few moments of taking her in the thought occurred to him that it was incredibly rude to stare.

He shook himself out of his days and took a pull from his smoke before butting it out. "I was jus wonderin if you had a name as pretty as you are." He said smiling at her and reaching over to grab his drink. She blushed as she turned to grab the drink Doc had just placed in front of her.

"Its Alice." She smiled holding out her hand out to shake his. He took her hand gently lifting it to his lips and planting a delicate kiss on her knuckles.

"Aye, that is pretty." He smiled as she placed her hand back onto her lap.

"Im Murphy, and that there is my brother Conner." He said pointing to his brother who was now playing a game of who can take the hardest shot to the arm with Rocco. She giggled as she turned back to her drink. "So tell me about yerself?" He asked leaning on the bar and nursing his beer. She thought for a moment before saying anything. Not sure what to say or how much information to give this perfect stranger.

"Well, I moved here from Seattle when I was eight with my mum." She began, taking a rather large drink from her glass. "She passed away when I was seventeen and iv been on my own ever since." Murphy nodded gently.

"Aye, I'm sorry to hear that." He offered as she shrugged.

"Don't be, she wasn't really the best of people. Never did me much good. "

"So what've ya been doing since?" He asked lighting another cigarette for himself.

"Has anyone ever told you those things'll kill ya?" She asked with a smile. Conner spun his seat around to her.

"Ya know lass, I've never heard that before. You mean to tell me there bad for ya?"

"Shut it." Murphy barked to his brother who was now glaring at him.

"Brother or not don't sass me, was just makin conversation is all." Conner replied sternly.

"Boys!" Alice slammed her fist down on the bar. "Am I gonna have to separate you two?" She laughed as Conner stood and spun her around to face him.

"So sorry mum." He let out a roaring laugh before turning to make his way to the bathroom. She spun her chair back around to grab her drink before Rocco took Conner's seat and leaned into her.

"So tell me hun, whats so special about those pricks?" He laughed leaning closer to her and whispering. "I may not be as pretty as those to but I tell ya, one night with ol Rocco here and you'll forget all about ol pretty eyes there." He laughed hard nearly falling off his seat.

"I think you had enough." Murphy laughed butting his smoke out and finishing his drink.

"HEY!" Rocco shouted stumbling to get to his feet. "I think I know when iv had enough I don't need your Irish ass telling me when enough's enou… WOA!" He screamed as he fell flat on his ass.

"Three steps Rocco, that's a new record for ya." Conner laughed as he helped his friend off the floor.

Alice leaned over to Murphy, her body shaking with laughter. "Is he ok?" she asked still unable to stifle her giggles.

"That drunk fuck, ya hes fine." Murphy laughed. "This is nothing sweetheart." He shook his head.

"You shoulda seen em on his birthday. Completely shit faced he insists we go to the park for some dumbshit reason,"

"Aww come on guys not this again." Rocco shouted from the stool Conner was helping him onto.

"Anyway," Conner continued. "We get to the park this dumb fuck takes his clothes off and ends up chasing a herd of ducks half mile down the road." By this point in the story the whole bar was doubled over in laughter. "An if that's not bad enough, the cops catch up to him right and they ask him what in the holy fuck he's doing an you know what this dumbshit says?"

"He walks right up to the cop," Murphy takes over the story as Conner struggles to get Rocco into his seat. "he smacks him in the chest and says, I was just trying ta get a little tail boys, since you fucked that up for me, you wouldn't mind tellin me if your sisters in town would ya and starts waving his shit in the cops face." The whole bar was in tears laughing, Murphy lifted Alice as she nearly fell out of her seat laughing.

"Oh my god he really did that?" She asked through her tears.

"Oh ya and believe me or not lass, that was one of his charming moments." Conner chuckled as she fell forward into Murphy's chest nearly dying from laughter.

"Oh my god you guys." She said trying to catch her breath. "I don't remember the last time I had so much fun." She said through peals of laughter.

"I'm glad we could make a good night for ya miss." Murphy smiled patting her on the back. The night continued just the same. The boys regaled stories of drunken times passed, Rocco and Alice serenaded the bar with songs and misplaced lyrics and of all the places they could be right now, now place in the world quite felt like home.


	3. Her saints

As it usually happens with nights that involve lots of drinks and good or in some cases new friends the group found themselves leaving only after Doc had made last call and decided it was time to close. Rocco stumbled out of the bar arm draped over Conner's shoulder in an attempt to hold himself up. Murphy and Alice trailed close behind as Doc locked up the bar behind them. Always the gentleman Murphy offered his arm to Alice as Conner and Rocco led the way.

"It's like watching a baby giraffe take its first steps." Alice chuckled as the pair watched Conner swerve all over the sidewalk in an attempt to match his footsteps with the now plowed Rocco.

"I heard that!" Rocco shouted just before tripping over his own feet and taking Conner with him. Exasperated Conner turned to his brother and sighed.

"You care to trade?" He smiled as Rocco attempted to pull himself up which was more than a chore all things considered. Murphy shook his head and smiled.

"Not a chance in hell." He grinned as he stepped past the two and headed down the sidewalk. "You have fun babysitting that one," He called back letting go of Alice's arm to turn around. "Ill meet ya at home."

"Ya! Go on then, no need to help you dear old brother!" Conner shouted back grabbing at Rocco's elbow and lifting him to his feet. Murphy turned around and offered his arm once again to the smiling woman who took it graciously.

"You think they'll be ok?" She asked as she heard the unmistakable sound of body's once again hitting the pavement behind them.

"Jesus Rocco, its only walking s'not like I'm asking you to fucking fly here!" Alice burst into laughter as they made their way around the corner and out of earshot.

"Ya," Murphy chuckled. "I'm sure they'll make it." A long silence passed between them as the cold air of the night stirred around the two.

"There's something magical about the night." Alice spoke looking up at the sky.

"Hmm?" Murphy half responded.

"Do you ever notice that most of the important moments in your life happen when the sun goes down?" Murphy smiled and nodded gently.

"Aye. "

"So tell me Irishman," He looked to her and raised his eyebrow. Usually he didn't like it when anyone said that to him but something about those words coming out of her mouth made them pleasant, beautiful even. "Why did you step in before? I mean why did you help me when you didn't know me." He chuckled to himself before turning to look at the young girl, her face illuminated by the light of silver moon.

"Why ask such a question?"

"Oh, no I didn't mean any disrespect. I'm grateful really I…"

"It's ok don't apologize." Murphy interrupted her with a laugh. "I just meant to say, you were in trouble there was nothing else for me to do now was there?" He gave her a slight wink causing her cheeks to turn a complimentary shade of pink.

"I guess you're right." She squeezed his arm pulling him closer to her.

"So where am I taking you?" he asked sweetly as the two came upon the apartment where they had first met. She looked up at the tall red bricked building a sudden subtle shock of fear ran through her as she thought of the possibility of running into him again. She stopped walking and turned to face her savior.

"I guess this is my stop." She spoke in barely more than a whisper turning her gaze once again to the looming building.

"You don't seem so sure lass." The concern in his voice was thick.

"I'm not." She shrugged. "I just, I don't want to run into him again." She sighed biting her lip gently. He reached over and brushed a tangle of hair away from her eyes.

"That's better." He whispered as he took her hand and began to lead her away from the building.

"Where…" Was all she got out before he lifted his hand to shush her.

"You can stay with us the night, ill not send you back there if you don't feel safe." He smiled pulling her close to him. She didn't know what to make of his kindness. She wasn't used to men or anyone for that matter showing her any kind of affection without wanting something in return but Murphy, he didn't seem the type. He seemed to be what they called genuinely kind and for that she was grateful that she had stood up to Derrick, that she had made it out onto the street that night and right into the path of the kindhearted brothers, her saints.

It wasn't long until they crawled into the small empty loft apartment. Murphy flicked on the lights and invited her in as the familiar hum of the florescent fixtures came to life. He locked the door behind them and hung up his coat quietly as she admired there little home. She stepped around the empty beer bottles, dirty socks and other debris that lay scattered around the floor.

"Aye, sorry about the mess." He apologized as she spun around to face him.

"No, don't be." She smiled. "I think it's kind of nice." He raised an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

"You do?" He asked skeptically inching towards her.

"Ya I do." She nodded with a slight giggle.

"You giggle a lot, didja know that?" He commented as he walked passed her slowly and began to fix up his bed for her. It wouldn't be right to make her sleep on the couch, the least he could do was to be a gentleman.

"I do?" She asked turning to him. He smiled at her, satisfied with his tidying efforts he patted the bed next to him inviting her over. It wasn't until she sat down that she realized how tired she really was. Her eyes heavy she began to unlace her boots and tossed them to the side.

"Thank you for this Murphy. It's really kind of you." She could barely look at him as she spoke. It had been a long time since anyone had been so sweet to her and she wasn't quite sure how to accept it without feeling like she was imposing just a little bit. As if reading her mind he reached over and pulled her into a gentle friendly hug.

"I've done nothing I shouldn't do lass," He pulled away from her slowly and planted a sweet small kiss on her forehead. "Get some sleep." He smiled standing from the bed and moving over to the couch. He watched as she took off her coat and threw it to the side; he watched as she curled up on her side and smiled at him sweetly through tired eyes.

He kicked off his boots and killed the light before lying down on the couch and turning his head to face her. She was beautiful in the moons silver light and a part of him felt bad for thinking so after all they'd only just met, it wasn't right of him to think of her in that way. At least not yet.

After a few moments Conner crawled in and without stopping stomped loudly to his bed throwing himself down on the mattress with a loud grunt. "Never again." He chuckled weakly as he rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes.

"Night Murphy." He half shouted to his brother as the sound of his boots hitting the floor rang through the apartment.

"G'Night Conner." Murphy grumbled as he turned his head to the wall and closed his eyes.

"Night Lass." He half shouted to the girl asleep in his brothers bed.

"how did you…" She began before Conner cut her off.

"Lucky guess." He grumbled before closing his eyes and falling into a quick drunken sleep.


	4. Once upon a maiden fare

"You sure yer goanna be alright lass?" Conner asked as Alice began to slowly climb the steps to her apartment. She stopped and turned to the brothers, a weak smile lighting her face.

"I'm just going home, it's not like I'm going cross country or anything." She smirked trying to make them feel better about this than she did. Conner took her into a friendly embrace and patted her on the back gently before pulling away.

"You take care of yerself then, come see us anytime lass." He smiled as he cupped her face. He was glad to have met the young girl, if nothing else the whole experience seemed to pull Murphy from his blue period and for that Conner was forever grateful.

Murphy stepped in slowly and took her into his arms. She closed her eyes and breathed him in as he took care to make sure he didn't miss a moment of this. He was worried, no part of him wanted to send her home to leave her unprotected but she had insisted and it wasn't like they would never see each other again. He let her go hesitantly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sheet of paper.

"What's this?' She asked as he offered it to her.

"Jus a few numbers. My house, work, Rocco's place."

"Why in the world would she need all those?" Conner smirked smacking his brother on the arm.

"If you need anything," He said as she shoved the paper into the pocket of her ripped jeans. "And I mean anything, there's no way you won't be able to find me."

"You mean if Derrick comes back." She stated plainly.

"Aye, you call us well be here."

"Murphy," She sighed appreciative but a little exasperated she didn't know what to make of his kindness, his protectiveness but she liked it. Deep down it felt nice to have someone looking out for her for a change, it felt nice to know someone cared. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her one last time before she said her goodbyes and walked into her small rat hole apartment.

"So what's this knight in shining armor crap?" Conner laughed as they made their way down the street and headed toward Rocco's slice of Boston.

"What?" Murphy barked, a freshly lit cigarette dangled from his lips. "S'not like you're not just a little worried about leaving her back there on her own." Conner nodded slightly, he didn't like the idea much either but she didn't look like the kind of girl that couldn't take care of herself.

"I suppose. But that doesn't mean I need to go given her the entire fucking phone book now do I?" Conner laughed as Murphy shook his head.

"Shut the fuck up Conner, what do you know?"

"Is that where this is going now?" Conner asked stunned and a little offended. "I understand ya goin all doe eyed for this lass, but don't you go forgettin who ya are. " He said as he slapped his brother in the chest gently. "Before ya say "I do" maybe think a little about the kind of danger you could be putting her in just being around her an all."

"Seriously Conner, shut the fuck up." Murphy barked. He didn't want to hear that kind of talk right now. It was hard enough knowing he couldn't protect her the way he would have liked to but to think that she or anyone for that matter would be better off without them around. He shook his head and attempted to rid himself of the thought as they made their way up the alley to Rocco's front door.

"Jesus fuck!" Rocco shouted as he unlocked the door and threw it open. "Do you two pricks need to knock so loud?"

"Rocco man, that's no way to greet your friends." Murphy smiled as they made their way into the small apartment.

"Sorry guys but seriously shut the fuck up." Rocco chuckled taking a seat at the kitchen table and lighting himself a smoke. Conner hung up his coat and patted Rocco on the back before taking a seat on the opposite side of him.

"So tell me, can ya hear the bugs crawling on the walls then?" He asked louder than he needed to. Rocco cringed and rubbed at his temple with his free hand.

"You two fucks are really askin for it you know." He laughed as Murphy took his seat. "So what the fuck happened last night?" he asked leaning back in his chair. The brothers shrugged at the same time.

"ya don't remember?" Conner asked as he leaned forward on the table.

"No, what?" Rocco sat up confused.

"You don't remember yer own wedding man? What a shame is that." Murphy shouted doing his best to act surprised and offended.

"The fuck?" Rocco managed to stutter.

"Man Rocco, sometimes I just can't believe you!" Conner shouted. "I'm heartbroken, really I am." He threw himself back into his chair and glared at Rocco. "You said you loved me."

"Aww fuck you!" Rocco shouted throwing an empty can at him before erupting in laughter. "You had me going that time you slick son of a bitch."

"Aye Rocco, did ya see the news?" Murphy nodded at him excitedly.

"No why? Should I give a fuck?" He smiled butting out his cigarette.

"Were hero's man." Conner smiled throwing his legs up on the table.

"Get the fuck out!" Rocco smiled looking back and forth between the brothers.

"It's true," Murphy grinned. "There callin us the saints of Boston." He smiled proudly slamming his hand down on the table.

"That's fucking beautiful!" Rocco shouted as he stood from the table. He walked into the small kitchen and rummaged through the refrigerator for a few moments before returning with three beers he happily slammed down on the table. "Does it get any fucking better than this?" He grinned, slamming back his beer and lighting another cigarette for himself.

"Look if you guys are interested, I got an idea for our next job ya know."

Rocco filled the brothers in about his plan to take out the worst guy he could think of. A real nameless son of a bitch, the kind of guy you hired when no one else was soulless enough to take the job. After he gave them every detail they would ever need to take the son of a bitch out the Saints spent the rest of the night in a pleasant and welcoming drunken stupor. If anything was worth celebrating it was the fact that now they knew they were bringing some good into the world. They had support, the nameless faceless crowds that walked frightened and helpless through Boston's streets had a savior they had hope they had a prayer where they once had nothing to make themselves feel even the smallest bit safe in the night.

It wasn't long before there celebration was interrupted by the incessant ringing of the telephone behind them. Murphy grabbed it as Conner and Rocco wrestled on the floor as they usually did when you mix them with too much alcohol.

"Ya?" He shouted into the phone in an attempt to be heard over the sound of Rocco screaming as he was pinned to the dirty floor.

"Murphy?" A quiet and scared voice came over the other end.

"Aye, Who is this?" He responded as he stood to cheer his brother on.

"It's Alice." There was a pause as reality came crashing into Murphy. The sounds of her tears were all he could hear as listened intently.

"Guys, hold up." He barked as he tried desperately to hear her. "What's wrong lass?" He begged into the phone.

"What's going on?" Conner asked concerned and unaware that Rocco was struggling against the headlock he had him in. He let him go quickly and got to his feet, "is everything ok?" He asked again walking over to his brother.

"Alice, are ya there?" Murphy asked again before Conner took the phone from him.

"Stay put lass, were on our way." He said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Rocco asked as the brothers grabbed their things as quick as they could.

"The girl from the bar last night," Conner began as he threw on his coat.

"Ya the pretty one?" Rocco asked as he threw on his shoes.

'Aye, that one." Murphy responded as he opened the door. "She's in trouble."

"Aww shit man, "Rocco shook his head and grabbed his gun from the table and tucked it into his belt. "What are we waiting for? Let's go get her." He smiled as Murphy patted him on the shoulder and the three made their way down the street to rescue the maiden fare.


	5. A mercy upon you

The saints made their way down the wet deserted Boston Street. Murphy trailed ahead of the two nearly running to get back to the red brick building as fast as his legs would carry him. Normally Murphy would take his time down these streets admiring the sound of the rain as it fell softly on the pavement, the glow of the moon as she cast her light through the broken clouds. But not tonight there was no time to stop, no time to slow he had to get to her. It was his job now, to protect the weak it was his job to rescue those that cried out in the night when no one else would listen.

He ran up the steps of the looming building and through the front door, Conner and Rocco following close behind him. It wasn't hard to guess which apartment was hers as he ran up the set of stairs toward the sound of her cries in the otherwise deserted hallway.

Pulling his gun out of his belt he pushed his way through the large black door into the dimly lit living room. He scanned the room quickly looking for any sign of her, finding nothing his stomach sank as the sound of footsteps came up softly behind him. They stood quietly in the doorway for what seemed like an eternity as Murphy listened for even the slightest sound the slightest sign that she was alright. Conner tapped him on the shoulder and pointed him towards the bedroom as he and Rocco walked off in the other direction down the long dark hallway.

Murphy tiptoed toward the cracked door, careful not to make a sound as he pushed it open gently and peeked into the room. It was trashed the bedside table turned over, a mirror that hung over the long dark wooden dresser was cracked and broken leaving shatters of glass as far as they could reach. As he looked closer he saw the one thing he had hoped he wouldn't see. Blood streaked the slivers of mirror, streaked the floor and rested in small pools on the otherwise crisp white blanket.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered softly as he walked through the room slowly toward a smaller connected room he could only assume was a bathroom. To his shock and mild relief he heard her soft cries coming from the other side of the locked door. "Alice." He whispered pressing his ear to the door. She didn't answer him but the soft click of the lock turning told him she heard him and that was all he needed to know.

He opened the door and poked his head in slowly hoping to see nothing more than a scared girl but what greeted him made his heart dip into the floor as he ran to her side and dropped to his knees. She had curled herself up next to the bathtub and pulled her knees to her chest where she sobbed quietly as Murphy ran his hand softly over her hair. Her arms were littered with bruises and gashes that bled slightly onto her bare legs. Her shirt was torn leaving the massive red hand prints around her neck for all to see. "Are you aright?" He whispered as he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. It was hard to look into her beautiful face past the split lip and black eye he could hardly contain his rage as he ran his hand gently down her cheek.

"My God, I'm so sorry." He took her into her arms and held her as she sobbed into his chest. What kind of monster could do such a thing to such a beautiful girl, to any girl? They sat in silence for a moment as she reveled in the comfort and safety that his presence brought. He grabbed his gun from the bathroom floor and offered her his hand as he stood and led her out of the crime scene and into the living room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Derrick shouted from the doorway as Conner and Rocco moved to stand in either side of Murphy, protecting the broken and bleeding girl.

"I could ask the same of you?" Murphy growled pulling the hammer back on his gun that lay limply at his side.

"Get the fuck out of my house or.."

"Or what you sadistic son of a bitch?" Conner shouted pulling is gun out of his belt and cocking the hammer.

"Aye, call the police and you'll be in for rape and assault. Murphy growled again the rage in him building up past the point of control. "Take one step and yer fucking dead, either way I'd say yer fucked." He shook with rage as he used every ounce of self-control he had not to shoot the son of a bitch where he stood. He reached behind him and touched Alice's hand gently as she gripped at his coat.

"You can't fucking tell me what I can and can't do in my own God damn home. Alice, get your ass over here RIGHT NOW!" Derrick barked pointing to the ground as if signaling a dog. She shook her head and moved behind Murphy.

"No." She replied weakly.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" He glowered at her.

"The lass said no, so I think that means you better get the fuck out a here before you aint got a body left to leave with." Conner smirked as he raised his gun. Before they had a chance to register what was happening Derrick picked up a heavy metal standing lamp and tossed it at the boys. It hit Conner in the jaw and knocked the gun out of his hand buying just enough time for him to run at the disarmed brother knocking him off of his feet.

Derrick landed a punch right to his jaw before Rocco jumped on his back and wrapped his arms around the fat man's neck in an attempt to pull him off. Derrick bucked Rocco off of his back like a bronco and brought is foot down on his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Alice shrieked and took off for the door, scared and unsure of what she should be doing the only thing that came to her mind was to get out and get away.

Derrick grabbed her by the hair and threw her down on the ground. "You stay the fuck down!" he screamed as he landed a hard swift kick to her stomach. Murphy lunged at the monster, that was all he needed to justify what he was about to do. He knocked the man onto his back and landed a hit to the side of his face with the butt of the gun. Alice scrambled to her feet pressing herself into the wall as Murphy climbed on top of the flailing man and pressed his gun into the middle of his forehead.

"What the FUCK DID I TELL YOU? DON'T EVER LET ME CATCH YOU LAYING A HAND ON A LASS AGAIN!" He screamed as the man's face quickly changed to fear. Murphy stood and looked into Derrick's eyes, his body overtaken with rage, with disgust at the weak man that cowered beneath him.

"MURPHY!" Conner called out to him hoping to stop the inevitable.

"What Conner?" He barked never taking is eyes off of derrick. "What would ya have me do? Call the cops? LET HIM GO?" He screamed "Hell just get out in a month, hell do it again." He shouted lining up his shot. Conner sighed knowing that his brother had a point, knowing that it was the right thing to do. "Alice," He looked up to the terrified girl. "What would you have me do?" He asked her as softly as he could manage. To his amazement her face didn't show the kind of fear he would expect from a woman who was about to watch a man die. She looked down to Derrick and back to Murphy before she crossed her arms over her stomach tears falling from her eyes.

She nodded to him gently before turning her head away and biting her lip to fight back the tears. Murphy nodded to her and looked back to Derrick. He leaned down and whispered gently in the man's ear.

"Know that I am showing you a mercy compared to what you deserve." He shot up, pressed the gun to his head and stared into his eyes. Murphy pulled the trigger sending the silenced hand of god to end him where he lay.

Conner ran over to Alice as she fell to her knees, silenced cry's escaping from her chest. Murphy struggled to catch his breath as the last bit of life escaped Derrick's body leaving him no more than the shell of a man.

"Is alright lass, it's over now." Conner tried his best to comfort her as she gripped at his shirt and sobbed into his chest. A confused mix of relief and fear washed over her as the brothers gathered her things and cleaned up there mess.

"Thank you." She whispered as Conner walked passed her carrying a large bag filled with her clothes.

"S'aright lass, it's what we do." He smiled placing his hand on her cheek to comfort her before he walked out of the apartment, Rocco following close behind. Murphy tiptoed over to her shyly, unsure of what to say to her if in fact there was anything he could say to make the situation better. She smiled at him through the tears that fell softly down her cheeks as she reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him tight to her.

Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said. He rubbed her back gently as she sobbed into his shoulder grateful that he had come and relived that it was over. He comforted her as best he could before letting her clean up and leading her home.

Conner was asleep and snoring loudly when they silently slipped into the loft. Knowing where everything was already she moved over to the empty mattress and lay down on her side. All she wanted was for this day to be over and soon enough her wish would come true.

Murphy smiled at her as he kicked off his shoes and went to lie down on the couch as he had done before. "Murphy," She called softly lifting herself up on the bed with her arm. He looked over to her and smiled as she patted the empty space on the bed next to her. He walked over to her slowly and lowered himself down on the bed, pulling the covers around them as he turned onto his side to face her.

"Are you sure?" He asked her sweetly. She smiled, leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips before nuzzling into his chest and closing her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered as he wrapped his arm gently around her and stoked her hair until the soft sound of her snoring told him she was asleep. As she slept he ran his fingers gently across her cheek, he didn't know why but all he wanted to do was to touch her to comfort her. He wanted her to be safe and a part of him couldn't help but wonder if she wanted him to. Murphy smiled and kissed her forehead gently before nuzzling into her softly and letting the heavy hold of sleep wash over him.


	6. Something special this way comes

"Do you suppose she'll be aright?" Alice woke to the sound of Conner speaking softly from across the room. She could hear Murphy let out a large heavy sigh.

"I hope so." He whispered as he adjusted in his seat. "Can I ask you something?" He leaned over the table and whispered for fear of waking the sleeping girl.

"Aye, what's on yer mind?" Conner leaned back. He liked being the big brother, liked being the one Murphy turned to when he needed advice. After all he was the older one, all be it by a near two minutes but older none the less.  
>"It's this girl I don't know if it's," He paused searching the far depths of his mind to find the words he was looking for.<p>

"Aye, you like her." Conner smiled as he played with his fingers.

"Aye." Murphy smiled looking off into nothing for a moment before returning to the subject at hand. "I mean, look that's not the point. "

"What more do ya need than that?" Conner raised his eyebrows as he half shouted to his brother who sat a mere inches from him as it was. "Look da way I remember things, you like a girl, you kiss a girl you love a girl end of story, dis conversations has nowhere else to go so why continue."

"Conner shut it, I wasn't finished." Murphy barked reaching over to smack his brother lightly upside the head.

"Ow, hey dare's no need for violence here." He smirked taking a large puff from his cigarette.

"Are ya done running yer mouth or can I talk?" Murphy smirked as he leaned his chair back against the wall and crossed his arms at his chest.

"Hey hey hey," Conner flashed his brother a shocked and mildly offended glance. "I did nothing to stop ya from speakin. Dat," He pointed to his brother. "Is on yer head alone."

"You know what, dis is stupid, never mind I said anything." Murphy muttered leaning over the table and grabbing his pack of smokes.

"Hey," Conner grabbed his hand and shoved it away. He grabbed the pack, pulled one out and handed it to his brother. In an unusual gesture even offered to light it for him. "I was jus tryin to make light of the situation." He explained dropping the lighter on the table. "I didn't know dis was so important to ya, what's on yer mind little brother." He asked genuinely concerned and interested in what Murphy wanted to say.

"I like her; you could see that from space." The brothers shared a quick laugh before he continued. "Da thing is, I don't know if I should and I got this feeling like I need to protect her but," He leaned in and whispered as low as he could while still being heard. "How can I do that and not tell her about us? Wouldn't dat just make things worse?"

"Ok hold on." Conner smiled raising his hands to shush his brother who was talking a lot faster than he needed to. "First of all ye need to take a step back. You like er, great take her out, ave a good time. It doesn't matter whether it takes you two minutes or two years to realize you like someone so don't worry too much about it." Murphy nodded as he leaned back.

"Second," He continued quietly. "ya want to keep her safe, by all means after last night I don't think it would hurt if you hung around a bit but DON'T tell her about us." He warned his brother sternly. "She doesn't need to know and no good can come of it." He lifted his eyebrow as if to signal the end of his warning. Murphy knew he was right, that's why he always went to Conner when he needed something. But still he couldn't shake the feeling that maybe just maybe he was putting her in danger without even realizing it.

"Hey" Conner shouted as he reached over to slap his brother upside the head knocking him out of his trance.

"What was dat for?" Murphy barked holding the side of his head; a look of shock covered his face.

"Snap out of it lover boy, yer lass is awake." Conner smiled pointing just behind Murphy. She was sitting on the edge of the bed a radiant smile crossing her face as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She pulled her powder blue skirt out from under her and laid it gently over her lap. She hadn't noticed the boys watching her as she ran her fingers through her tangled messy morning hair.

"Mornin lass. Conner called to her sweetly. She jumped a little and smiled back at him before cracking into a soft giggle.

"Good morning." She smiled sweetly immediately turning her gaze to Murphy

"Hi." He smiled offering her a quick wave.

"Hi." She smiled back nervously returning his gesture

"Did you sleep well then?" He asked her softly, turning his chair to face her. She blushed slightly as the memory of curling up in his arms crossed her mind.

"Aye." She laughed mimicking the brothers.

"Do tell me lass," Conner piped up looking around his brother who was taking up more room than he needed to in Conner's field of vision.

"What's that dear Conner?" She smirked as she crossed her legs and leaned over to get a better look at him.

"Well you see I have this thought. I sleep on da other side of the room, and sometimes I find it a tricky thing to do when he, you know snores like a fucking bear." Conner erupted in laughter as Murphy stood and smacked him in the arm. "What?" He shouted. "It's a legitimate question; I was jus wonderin if it's as hard to do with him snoring right in yer ear all night?" Alice laughed as Murphy took the opportunity to wail on his brother playfully.

"Do ya think that's funny then?" Murphy smirked as he sat back down in his chair with a loud thump.

"Nah I don't think that's funny." Conner smiled apologetically. "Im sorry brother."

"Thank you." Murphy grinned smugly as his brother leaned back and smirked at him.

"I do however happen to think it's fucking hilarious but that's beside the point." He laughed as he dodged the empty beer bottle that was being thrown at his head.

"Fuck this." Murphy grinned standing from his seat and grabbing his coat from the couch. "Come on Alice." He smiled as he threw it on over his old black t shirt.

"Where are we going?" She raised her eyebrow at him as she laced up her boots.

"Does it matter?" He winked at her quickly.

"The fuck do you mean does it matter?" Conner barked doing his best impression of his brother. "Course it fucking matters."

"Shut it Conner." Murphy grumbled as he led Alice out of the apartment.

"Go on then!" Conner shouted as they shut the door. They climbed into the elevator and headed down, Conner's voice following them all the way to the third floor.

"Just leave me here all by myself then. No one to care about poor old Conner! AHH HELL WITH YA!" He shouted with a laugh as they left him behind and set out to enjoy something other than the night. As nice as it had been, Murphy was curious to see her in the daylight and as they stepped out into the beautiful afternoon sun he smiled as its rays shone down beautifully on her delicate olive skin.


	7. Right where i want to be

"So are we just going to play twenty questions all day?" She smiled as they weaved in and out of the crowds on the busy street.

"More like a hundred if that's alright with you." He smiled as they slowed their pace. "Next question," he spoke happily. She turned her face to him and waited for him to ask the first thing that came to his mind as it had been since they left the apartment. "How old are ya, if you don't mind me asking." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Not at all, 26."

"Favorite color?" he asked just as quickly as she had finished speaking.

"Green, you?" She chirped happily.

"Oh that's a tough one lass." He spoke with a serious tone. "Blue, I think it would be, or maybe black. I'm not sure. You know what actually its.."

"Ok, ok." She laughed cutting him off. "I'll leave the questioning to you then." He chuckled as she stopped in front of a shop that had decorated the sidewalk outside with an assortment of flowers to choose from. He watched her carefully as she bent down and took in the smell of a small bouquet of Daisy's. The sun glittered off of her skin and her chestnut hair as it blew gently in the wind. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the sweet smell before caressing a single petal with her long slender finger.

As Murphy watched her quietly he felt his stomach begin to go fuzzy, the kind of fuzzy that you get when someone gives you a gift or hugs you at just the moment you needed one. Not the kind of fuzzy that comes after a long night of binge drinking and the like. That was something entirely different.

He hardly noticed when she raised herself up and looked into his eyes sweetly. "Anyone home?" She chuckled as he shook himself back to reality.

"Aye, I'm sorry." He giggled and rubbed the back of his neck gently. They began to walk forward toward the unknown and unplanned once again. She turned to him and chirped.

"Any more questions?" She shoved her hands in her coat pocket in an attempt to escape the cold. Murphy nodded and lit himself a cigarette before continuing his interrogation.

"Aye, what do you do for a living?" He asked taking a large puff from his smoke.

"Well, I used to work at this little café down the street. " He listened intently to every word she said. He was desperate to know more about her, to understand why he felt the way he did. There had to be a reason, there had to be something. "But after Derrick and I started dating he got possessive and after showing up at the café and calling at all hours Zack, my boss finally had to let me go."

"How did ya end up with a right prick like that anyway?" he asked genuinely curious as they turned the corner onto a less crowded side street.

"He wasn't always like that." She began. "When we first met he was nice, sweet if you can believe it." Murphy chuckled. There was no way he could picture him as anything but the devil himself. "I guess it was just one of those things you know. I was lonely and he was there," She looked down at the ground unsure of how to continue. "There wasn't a grand sweeping love story there or anything. Just one of those random flings that turned bad. What about you?" He looked at her curiously. "Do you date? Have a girlfriend?" They slowed their pace as Murphy contemplated her question.

"I had a few growing up, but nothing special not like now." He looked at her slyly. She dropped her gaze and played with her fingers gently.

"Now?" She asked, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Aye, there's this lass that, well she amazes me I really like her." He crooned placing his hand over his chest. "She's simply beautiful everything about her makes me smile, right here." He smiled pointing to his heart.

"What's she like?" Alice asked him softly trying her best to sound happy for him.

"She's sweet really she is. But there's this little problem." He flicked his cigarette into the street and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What, what's that?" She stuttered gently as she looked down at her hands.

"Well, the thing is I'm not sure if she likes me. I mean I think she does," he turned and smiled at her. "But you can never really be sure about things like that now can ya."

"No I suppose you can't. Have you tried just asking her?" She placed her hands in her pockets and tried her best to resign herself to the fact that she wasn't the only one in Murphy's life. As much as she wanted to be it was silly of her to think that maybe they had something special, unspoken and wonderful.

"You know, it never occurred to me to do that." He smiled at her playfully as he lifted her hand gently from her pocket and laced his fingers with hers. She looked down at their interlocked hands, confusion crossing her face. "So I have one more question for ya if it's aright that I ask." She giggled as reality set in and her heart skipped a beat as she realized what it was he wanted to ask her. He stopped walking and pulled her gently into his chest lifting her chin with his free hand.

She leaned in and for the first time she kissed him gently on the lips, not out of appreciation not even as a thank you but as a simple yet unmistakable answer to his unasked question. He held her face gently between his hands tangling his fingers in her long dark hair as he kissed her deeply and sweetly. The smell of her skin, the taste of her lips the sound of her breath all rang through him as he took in every moment as if it was his last.

After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away from her and leaned his forehead against hers running his hand down the side of her face, her arm and into his pocket. She opened her eyes slowly to see him twirling a single daisy between his fingers as he smiled at her. She chuckled sweetly as she took it from him and looked up to meet his deep blue eyes.

"Who'd have thought?" Was all she said as she sniffed the flower before tucking it gently behind her ear.

"Whats that?" He whispered as he pulled her in for another sweet quick kiss. She bit her lip and smiled as he pulled away from her.

"That the guy who carries a gun would be thoroughly and dangerously romantic." She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest. He held her there for a few moments that felt like hours. Closing his eyes he ran his hand softly down her back stopping only to squeeze her gently.

He took her hand in his as they continued their walk; the endless barrage of questions never resting in is desperate attempt to get to know the mystery woman that had captivated him. Over the next few days things remained the same, there days spent talking as they walked through the city hand in hand and there nights spend laughing and drinking at McGinty's. She had never had so much fun in her life and never was she so captivated by a single soul as she was by a Mr. McManus and his piercing blue eyes.


	8. Il Duce

She held the gun as steady as she could, Murphy at her side cheering her on silently. She felt the cold metal in her hand as she closed her eye and stared down the small black iron sights. "Lift yer head, she's got some kick to her don't forget that." Conner whispered as he lifted her arm gently showing her how to hold the weapon without hurting herself. Alice took a deep breath and lined her shot once again. Conner stepped back and stood next to his brother who was watching the girl intently.

Alice pulled the trigger feeling the release of power as the bullet flew away from her knocking over the small metal can sending it flying into the night. The boys erupted in cheers as she dropped the weapon to her side and laughed loudly. She'd never fired a gun before and never did she think that Murphy would allow her let alone teach her how to do it properly.

"I did it!" She screamed excitedly turning to Murphy who was boasting a proud look across his face. He took her in his arms and smiled down at her before taking her face in his hands and kissing her sweetly.

"Aye," Conner grumbled taking the gun from her hands as she wrapped her hands around Murphy's shoulders and pulled him into a full smiling lip lock. "Is der ever a moment you two aren't attached at the face?" He chuckled as the couple pulled away from each other and laughed happily.

"Ya did good lass." He smiled down at her as he ran his hand down her arm and took her hand in his.

"I can't believe I did that!" She was shaking from excitement as they walked over to survey the damage she had done. The can was dented beyond all use; a single small bullet hole lay in the dead center. Murphy picked it up and tossed it to his brother.

"I think she's got a natural talent." He smiled as Conner looked it over carefully. He rolled his eyes and shook his head dropping the can to the ground with a loud metal ding.

"I'd wager you'd not say the same if ya didn't love er." He laughed as he threw his arms over their shoulders and began to lead them away from the scene of the crime.

Back at the apartment Alice had sprawled herself out on the small couch. She'd grown quite comfortable with the boys and at their insistence chose to stay close by rather than getting a place of her own. She spent the day's getting to know them and enjoying every moment of their company, the nights however she could never grow fond of.

"Do you really have to go to work?" She begged as she watched Murphy lace up his shoes stopping only to smile at her sweetly. He stood and walked over to her bending down to take her face in his tattooed hand and kiss her gently.

"Aye," he whispered as he grabbed his duffel bag from the table and threw it over his shoulder. "You know I work night shifts. "

"I know." She resigned. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." He smiled at her, kissing her once more before moving toward the door.

"We'll be back soon lass, just pray fer us." He smiled grabbing the doorknob and looking over to his brother. "Ready?" He asked nervously. He never did like leaving her on her own especially when he couldn't promise he would be coming back.

"Do I get a kiss goodbye?' He raised his eyebrow to Alice and smirked. She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll miss you most of all Conner." She smiled as he hugged her gently.

"Aye," He smiled as he walked over to his brother. "Now that's what I like ta hear. " He winked at her quickly before turning to his brother and walking out of the apartment.

***Later that night***

"Are you aright Rocco?" Conner asked looking over at his partner who was beginning to look shaken at the job at hand.

"Ya, ya no it's just this is some heavy shit man." Rocco laughed weakly tossing his cigarette into the street.

"Right, right." He paused as Rocco took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "It's just that you look like yer about to take one up the back side if ye catch my drift." He smiled hoping that his jokes might put Rocco at ease.

"Ya, you laugh it up all you want pretty boy but I'm telling you this isn't just some drug pushing, gun toting everyday run of the mill son of a bitch ok."

"Aright, alright." Conner threw his hands in front of him in resignation. "I believe ya." He smiled trying to lighten his friend's mood a bit. The last thing they needed was to go in without their wits about them. Murphy walked over to them from the driver's side of the car and stopped in front of Conner.

"ya aright with this?" He asked as he screwed the silencer onto his long black barreled pistol.

"Aye." Conner starred at im a little shocked before reaching over and flicking the pensive Rocco in the ear.

"The fuck was that for?" He flailed turning to the lighter haired brother.

"What was what? I think yer wound just a bit too tight Rocco." He turned back to his brother who eyed him impatiently. "Why wouldn't I be alright with this? Do ye think I'm goanna pussy out then?" He leaned on the car and pulled out his own pistol checking her over to make sure everything was ready, the last thing he wanted was any kind of surprise when he got in there.

"Aye, ye never know." He smiled, his brother eyeing him annoyed and a little amused.

"When you two pricks are done, can we just get this over with?" Rocco asked impatiently.

"Aye," The brothers spoke in unison before making their way up the drive and toward the garage door of the large white house.

They cleared the house one by one by one. Bullet by bullet each man feel to their knees life leaving them as quickly as it had come to them on the day they were born. Just as quickly as it had begun the room went silent and the brothers dropped to their knees and began shoving anything they could grab into there bags.

"Aww FUCK HE AINT HERE!" Rocco screamed checking the face of each man there they lay.

"The fuck do you mean he aint here?" Murphy shouted tossing his bag onto the pool table and began filling it with cash.

"I mean he aint fucking here, I know his face and they aint him." Rocco shouted pacing the room frantically.

"Rock, behind ya!" Murphy shouted as the bathroom door cracked open. Rocco pulled it open and shot the unseen man in the stomach before a sharp blinding pain shot through his arm as his gun was knocked from his hand. He looked into the mans eyes before reality finally hit him like a ton of bricks or some equally valid cliché people would use when they became totally and thoroughly fucked.

He ran from the man desperate to save his own ass from the sick son of a bitch that chased him through the room. After a few minutes of struggle Murphy rolled him a cue ball to aid his friend. Rocco took it and before he could register his own thoughts he was on top of the man beating every last ounce of life out of the soulless son of a bitch.

"SICK FUCK!" He screamed over and over as the man went limp underneath him. Rocco dropped the ball and ran toward Conner who quickly and effortlessly flipped him onto the pool table and congratulated his friend.

"Ya did good Rocco, calm the fuck down." Conner smiled as he covered Rocco's mouth with is hands and planted a kiss on them. They grabbed their bags and walked out the front door eager to leave as quick as they could. But nothing could prepare them for the fact that what was waiting for them on the outside was far more dangerous, cunning and sadistic than any of the men they had cut down before.

The old man smiled at them through dark shades and clenched teeth before pulling open his jacket to reveal an arsenal all to himself. The brothers drew their guns and threw their arms over Rocco's shoulders as the old man drew his own set of large silver desert eagles. With a skill and precision the boys had never seen the old man opened fire never losing his grin and for that matter never dropping his cigar from his teeth as he aimed to kill the saints where they stood.


	9. Its about time

"Oh my God!" Alice exclaimed as the brothers came into the apartment in bandages covered from head to toe in sweat and blood. She stood from the bed and walked over to her boys as they fell silently into their chairs. "What happened? Are you alright?" She asked worried and a bit confused. Conner reached his arms out to her taking her into what he hoped was a reassuring hug.

"Aye lass, were fine. " He whispered unsure of what else, if anything he should say. She looked over to Murphy who said nothing just lit himself a cigarette and stared down at the table.

"Are you alright?" She asked pulling up a chair next to him and waiting for her answer. "What happened?" She asked in barely more than a whisper as her eyes scanned the bloody bandage on his arm. He nodded and looked to her trying his best to give her a sweet smile but pulled off barely more than a grimace as he toyed with his smoke.

"Just a bar fight love, got out of hand." He muttered looking back down at the table. An awkward silence passed between the three of them before Conner stood and grabbed his coat.

"I'm goin for a pint." He smiled gently as he placed a small kiss to Alice's cheek before leaving the apartment in a huff. She played with her fingers nervously as she looked to Murphy who was lost in thought.

"Just a bar fight?" She repeated his words.

"Aye." He responded quickly as he butted out his smoke and stood. He peeled his shirt off and examined his bandage carefully. The iron had worked to stop the bleeding thankfully but the scar it left behind would not be so easy to ignore once it healed. Alice stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. He turned to her and took her into a gently embrace running his hand over her soft hair before resting them at the small of her back. She held onto her broken and injured man worriedly and gently, afraid that even the smallest amount of pressure would hurt him. "I'm sorry." He whispered as she lifted her face to meet his.

"Sorry about what?" She asked gently.

"That you have to see this." He smiled weakly. She sat on the bed and thought over what she had seen as Murphy took a quick shower washing the stress of what had happened off of him. The smell of soap and sweet shampoo filled the apartment and the sound of running water comforted her as she waited for him to say something, anything to her.

He pulled his jeans on quickly and sat down on the bed next to her. It would be easy to tell her who he was, to be honest with her for once in their short time together. But the danger of it all was too much. He couldn't, no he wouldn't expose her to that no matter how much he wanted to share his deepest secrets with her, and he knew that no matter what he had to keep a strong face had to keep her from knowing the truth.

"Is that all you're going to tell me then?" She asked softly breaking the silence that hovered over them like a dark cloud on an otherwise sunny day.

"What else is there to say?" He barked. "Things got out of hand, it happens just let it go." He barked. She was taken aback by his tone. He'd never yelled at her before and she couldn't figure out what she had done to deserve it. All she wanted was answers and in her mind that wasn't too much to ask. He looked over to her and sighed as he took her into his arms once again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, holding her tight to him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you." He felt bad for it; she had every right to ask.

"No, it's ok. Your right I should just leave it alone." She placated him as she was so used to doing for the men in her life.

"No, Alice listen." He pulled away from her and looked into her sad green eyes. "You deserve better than that. There's no reason for me to be harsh." He kissed her gently and cupped her face with his tattooed hand. "I love you, your de only thing that keeps me sane sometimes." She smiled at him sweetly and bit her lip as a feeling of overwhelming joy came over her. He'd never said those words and of all the men that fed her that one special line he was the one she wanted to hear it from the most.

"I love you too." She smiled sweetly as he pulled her in for another kiss. She wrapped her hands around him resting them on the back of his neck as he pulled her tight, kissing her deeply and passionately. She was all he wanted in this world and after all the ugly things he did it was nice to have something beautiful to come home to.

He kissed her hungrily as his hands explored every inch of her body. His pulse raced as he pushed her down onto the bed gently and his heart cried out as he sweetly and tenderly gave her the highest expression of love a man could ever give to a woman. She was careful not to hurt him as she caressed every well-defined muscle, ran her fingers over every tattoo before tangling them in his beautiful dark hair as she cried out in passion under the grip and desire of her saint and savior.

As they basked in there post love making glow she played with his fingers gently kissing each knuckle every so often. She ran her hand up his arm asking about every tattoo as her fingers gently passed them. They were beautiful to her and gave her more of an insight into his mind and heart than anything he could ever say or do.

Murphy watched her silently as she pressed her head to his naked chest and fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Wishing he could tell her everything he ran his hand gently down her cheek before kissing her softly right at the temple. She meant the world to him and he had come to a point where he couldn't picture his life without her. Sadness washed over him as he thought about the possibility that the saints and the girl would no longer be able to live side by side in unknowing peace. He thought about what that day would mean, which would he leave behind? What life would he pursue if it meant sacrificing one for the other? Would it be fair to her to live a life she could never know about as she watched unknowingly from their fourth floor apartment?

His thoughts were stifled as Conner quietly crept into the apartment. His eyebrow rose as he saw his brother naked from the waist up holding onto a sleeping beauty, her skin glistening with sweat. Chuckling quietly he shook his head and shut the door behind him.

"What?" Murphy whispered as he adjusted himself underneath her.

"It's about damn time." Conner smiled turning off the light and climbing into bed.


	10. can't let you go

For three months Murphy juggled between two lives. The life of the saint called him and when God calls you to do something you do it no matter what but the life of the man, the life he had chosen for himself hang dangerously in the balance. He did the best he could to hide everything from her. His father, his job who he was and what he had done but the veil was slipping and his ability to keep things going was slipping thin. Yakevetta was gone, there job was done for the moment and that was all anyone could have asked but a more dangerous task had presented itself in the wake of the courthouse execution.

"I don't know what to do." He pleaded with his brother, tears beginning to well up behind his eyes. They had to leave, pressed into a corner with nowhere to hide the brothers and there long lost father had no choice but to run. "Please tell me what to do." He begged falling to his knees. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave her behind, to lose the only thing that had given him any hope when things became too dark to see.

"Murphy," His brother spoke softly. It was rare that Conner would say anything without even the slightest bit of humor but this was neither the time nor the place for Conner to be well, Conner. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as he sobbed into his fists. "I can't tell you what's right. Hell I can't even tell you where well end up." He dropped to his knees and hugged his brother tightly. Conner had no more words for his brother, he didn't want to leave Alice either, she had become part of the family but bringing her meant telling her what they were, it meant a life on the run for a girl who was just beginning to do great things where she was.

Alice had taken over helping doc at the bar, a job she loved and looked forward to everyday. She had made a life for herself in Boston with Murphy MacManus and things had never been better for her. Alice finished folding the last of her laundry as the sound of the door behind her swung open gently. She turned to greet Murphy and instead saw a man she hardly recognized. His face held more pain than a soul should allow, his eyes red and his fists clenched at his side.

She ran over to him and took his face in her hands looking into his pained deep blue eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" She begged as he turned his face from her. He'd made up his mind and no matter how many times he went over it in his head the words just seemed to escape him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her tangling his fingers in her hair and gripping her tightly. His heart felt like it would burst from his chest as he thought about what he was about to do.

"What is it?" She whispered as he pulled away from her.

"There's something I have to tell you." He nearly choked on his words as they poured out. She looked up at him stroking his face and waiting for him to speak.

"Con, Conner and I," He stuttered gripping her hair tightly trying to commit the feel and smell of it to memory. "We have to leave." She nodded and smiled sweetly.

"Ok," She giggled sweetly running her hand gently down his back. "When will you be back?" She smiled kissing him softly. He breathed her kiss in as deeply as he could before pulling away quickly.

"Were not." He stated nearly unable to force the words out. She looked up at him confusion crossing her face.

"What do you mean baby?" She caressed his face gently as she whispered.

"I mean were not, we have to leave the country and I don't know…"

"What? Why?" She asked shocked and confused.

"Because, we just have to." Tears began to fall softly from his eyes. She reached to him, tried to pull him close to her. He grabbed her hands and pushed her away from him. "Don't touch me please." He begged. It was hard enough to do this without her reminding him that he lived and breathed for the feel of her arms around him.

"Murphy I don't understand." She choked as she wiped the newly formed tears from her eyes. "Please talk to me, what the fuck is going on?" She shouted as he moved away from her.

"I can't do this with you anymore!" He screamed. She was taken aback by is words and gripped her stomach tightly as her heart sunk to the floor.

"Murphy." She whispered as her body shook with her sobs.

"Please, don't make this harder than it has to be." He pulled her in and kissed her deeply for only a moment before she shoved him away from her.

"What gives you the right?" She screamed. He lowered his face to the floor and nodded.

"I'm sorry Alice. But you'll be fine without me. Its better this way." He spoke in barely more than a whisper. How could he expect her to believe something that he could barely even bring himself to say.

"Who the hell are you to decide what's best for me?" She spoke through her tears. "I love you, you son of a bitch." She screamed bringing her fists into his chest.

"I know." He whispered grabbing her wrists and holding her to him. He kissed her forehead gently as she sobbed into his chest. "It was wrong of me to let that happen." He muttered through clenched teeth.

She looked up at him shocked and hurt at his words. Six months of something beautiful had been shattered by ten minutes of conversation and all she wanted was to know why.

"I'm sorry I made you fall for me, I'm sorry I lied to you." Her heart dropped, her head spun as she searched through his words desperate to find the lie. She struggled against him and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she tried to hold back the sick feeling that had taken her over.

"No. Murphy don't say that." She begged as tears poured from her eyes. "That's not true please." She fell to her knees as silent cries escaped her chest. "Please." She managed to choke out. Murphy said nothing as he took one last look at the woman he had loved so dearly. It killed him to say what he said; it killed him to hurt her like this. But it was better for her, safer for her to think the worse than know the truth. Saying nothing he turned and walked out of the apartment leaving her alone and broken on the floor. A loud and painful scream escaped the apartment as he crawled into the lift and left building his own tears overtaking him as he walked out onto the street and got into the car his brother kept running outside.

"You aright?" Conner asked quietly as Murphy gave in to his own shattering heartbreak. He said nothing as his heart ached and the tears flowed from him like water from a floodgate. He felt his father grip his shoulder from the backseat as he sobbed loudly into his hands.

"She'll be aright." Noah whispered as Conner reached over and pulled his hurting brother into a long and loving hug. Murphy gripped at his brother's shirt as he screamed softly into his chest. Nothing had ever hurt like this before; nothing had ever taken the soul right out of Murphy McManus. He threw himself back in his seat and struggled to catch his breath as his brother started the car and pulled away from the apartment.

She would be alright, he assured himself. It was the right thing to do, he told himself as he struggled to block out the pain that threatened to drive him into madness. He would never forget the angel that walked into his life that night, the woman that had brought him beauty when his life had become nothing but madness. He chewed on his thumb and stared out the car window as they put the city behind them. Thinking about the time they spent together, the time he would never get back.

He would never forget his Alice, he would never stop loving her and for as long as he lived a piece of his heart would always remain in a fifth floor apartment in the heart of Boston.


End file.
